


Deflategate

by grettama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the newest deflategate scandal of NFL. Kagami was suspended but his rival did something which surprised everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deflategate

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by: a_fan_de!!
> 
> I don't know much about what's happening in DeflateGate case or whether Tom Brady is really guilty because I don't even live in America and not an American at all eventhough I like NFL, so this is just based on what I assumed. Sorry if I missed the case's details.
> 
> And I don't know that much about NBL's system either orz

The news was shocking the NBL world.

Kagami Taiga, the player who was known as ‘maji tenshi’ inside and outside the court, was involved in the DeflateGate case of the final match of NBL. Based on the reports, it seemed that the power forward had actually been aware that the ball was deflated during the final match but had said nothing about it. His team, Toyota Alvark Tokyo, had won the game and Kagami had been named the MVP for the final game, but now that the new season was starting and the deflategate case was sticking, Kagami received a penalty and was suspended for four games.

The report said that Toyota Alvark had deflated the ball because their team style was more passing than dribbling—because of Kuroko Tetsuya’s ignite pass—the deflated ball had obviously been giving them the upper hand during the final match last season.

Now, as the punishment had been announced by the NBL, Toyota Alvark Tokyo needed to play without their ace for the next four games.

***

Once Aomine Daiki heard about Kagami’s suspension, he changed all of his profile pictures on social medias into Kagami’s jersey number, causing another shock in the NBL world.

Since high school, Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga had been best known as the ultimate rivals. Those aces of Toyota Alvark Tokyo and Hitachi SunRockers Tokyo had always been hostile, on the court between their matches, or outside the court, which including their interaction on social media, their interviews about each other, and everything else. They had always been at war 24/7, always on each other nerves 24/7, so now Aomine’s actions of course attracted all the media's attention and made them question their actual relationship.

“He may be my rival and I hate him so much, believe me,” Aomine said in one of his interview, “But you can also say that I’m the only one who knows him better than everyone else, even better than he himself does. He got the name ‘maji tenshí’ for a reason, you know. There is no way he cheated on that final. I’m pissed he beat me in the semifinal, but I know he didn’t have anything to do with the deflategate. I support him and I believe he wasn't involved.”

And just right before the interview ended, he added, “They suspended that Bakagami for four games, huh? So I also won’t play for four games. League without him is so boring.”

His last words caused a ruckus, both with the reporters and his team, but Aomine Daiki kept his mouth shut about his scandalous decision. Even his manager couldn’t get any more information from him.

***

“You don’t have to go that far, Aho.”

Aomine just chuckled, readjusted his phone position while he crashed himself into the couch. “I know you aren’t guilty. Now NBL lost two of their stars for for fucking games. Screw them.”

“But we’re supposed to be rivals.”

“We are, Bakagami. We are.”

Kagami didn’t say anything to respond to that. Aomine sighed, “Hey, Kagami,” he said.

“Yeah?”

“Because we both have free time for the next four weeks, how about you accept my offer to go on dates with me?”

Kagami laughed. “Dates, you said? Plural?”

Aomine snorted. “Yeah. One date every week for the next four weeks. Sounds fun, right?”

“We’re supposed to be rivals,” Kagami repeated.

Aomine rolled his eyes. “The media love nothing more than rivals turning friends, turning best friends, turning lovers.”

“Lover, your ass,” Kagami chuckled.

“Come on, dumbass. You left me hanging since Winter Cup on our second year of high school. That’s freaking six years ago.”

“Hm….”

“And don’t you dare to say that you aren’t attracted to me. I can feel your eyes linger on my ass whenever you mark me during match.”

“Hm….”

Aomine rolled his eyes again at Kagami’s lack of response. “We can pretend that we’re just rivals slash best friends for the media. We don’t have to come out. Not yet. I’m not that stupid to ruin both of our careers.”

Aomine stopped talking, waiting for Kagami’s response. After what seemed like hours, Kagami sighed.

“Just come to my place this weekend. I will cook something for you and maybe we can, uhm, talk.”

Aomine literally laughed his ass off when he heard Kagami’s words. “Talk, my ass, Bakagami.”

“Shut up,” Kagami said on the other line. “I will make teriyaki burgers.”

“You keep saying that we’re supposed to be rivals, but you know what my favorite food is.”

“Shut up,” said Kagami, but Aomine could catch a slight chuckle in the other’s voice.

“So, we’re dating now?”

Kagami mumbled unintelligible words, making Aomine laugh once again. He could imagine Kagami’s face as red as his hair by now. “Okay, okay, I love you too, dickhead.”

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Author's Note:**

> Because Peyton Manning said that Brady is his friend and Julian Edelman changed all of his profile picture into Brady's jersey number it gave me so much feels.
> 
> I'm sorry orz
> 
> And thanks for 400+ followers on my tumblr!!!


End file.
